Death Note Fan Fic
by Heartless-x-Love
Summary: {STORY ON HOLD}. "We interrupt this programme with some breaking news" oh is that right "at exactly 7:15 this morning Near, the leader of the SPK, died suddenly of a heart attack while he was giving a press conference…" Well Near it seems I've won after all...
1. Chapter 1

Death Note Fanfic

Chapter 1 = Near

"We interrupt this programme with some breaking news" _oh is that right _"at exactly 7:15 this morning Near, the leader of the SPK, died suddenly of a heart attack while he was giving a press conference…" _Well Near it seems I've won after all _the creature crowed as he stood watching the broadcast from the wall of TV's in the front window of a shop. _I just need to thank the person who did this _he said as he spread his wings and soared into the sky.

"Hurry up Steph, you're gonna miss the bus" (geez mum the news is on!) I got up and turned the TV off. Before I put it in my bag, I looked at the last page in my black notebook. {Nate River; dies of a heart attack while giving a press conference at 7:15 am on the 10th of July 2024} I smiled at the fact no-one else knew his real name. "That's because they don't have the eyes" I muttered to myself. "Steph the bus is here!" (sigh) "coming mum" I said and then I looked over at my desk "coming Flynn?" I asked the great hulking creature sitting there. _I'm right behind you _he said getting up. I stuffed my note book in my bag and clattered down the stairs, plugging my headphones into my iPod as I went. "Have a good day Steph" mother said as I appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, see ya later" I replied as I headed out the front door. _Hey you forgot to give me breakfast! _Flynn complained in my ear, knowing full well I couldn't answer him or do anything about it until I got to school. He kept bugging me all the way to school, but I just turned my iPod up louder to try and drown him out. I had finally done it; the biggest threat to my life had been disposed of. The death of Near was like the icing on the cake that was my existence since I found the note book.

'God damn it! How did I forget about catching the bus? I stalked down the street in a black mood. I was two blocks away from my house when I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. I stood still and looked around spoiling for a fight. I saw no one at all, the street was deserted, and so I turned back around and started for home again. I was passing someone's over grown hedge when I heard a rustling sound. I stopped dead in my tracks, expecting an animal to run out in front of me. When none did I decided to have a look in the hedge to see what made the noise. I knelt down and started parting the dense twigs. After a few minutes of searching my hand came upon a flat book. I pulled it out and looked at the cover. It just seemed to be a plain black note book. I went to put it in my bag, but I got the feeling I was being watched again so I turned around. I nearly screamed when I saw a huge thing standing behind me. _Don't be scared, my name is Flynn and I am here to help you continue what your idols started. Don't worry your not going crazy, you have merely been chosen to continue the work of the previous three Kira's and so unite the world in peace._'

Since I wrote the first name in the note book I had felt ecstatic to have been chosen to continue Kira's noble work.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note Fanfic

A/N: _italics _= shinigami speak, { } = death note entries, ' ' = flashbacks, " " = regular speech.

Chapter 2 = Light

_I wonder where they are _I thought as I flew through the city, completely invisible to everyone. I looked down and saw a school bus pushing its way through the taxis and cars on the street below. _I wonder if they're on there _I swooped down a bit to get a clear look at the passengers. I could see all the life spans of everyone apart from a girl sitting towards the front of the bus. _Bingo! Found you _I just had to follow the bus to the school.

Half an hour later the bus pulled into the school and I waited impatiently for the girl to get off. She did so and headed straight for the cafeteria. I perched myself on the roof of the building next door and watched. She bought a custard tart and a coffee, and sat down at one of the little tables. She placed the tart next to her and spoke to someone _well obviously she has one of us following her! _The tart then disappeared in a few seconds and the death god appeared.

The girl was talking to him and appeared to be waiting for someone. A few minutes of waiting and two boys approached her. I recognised their clothes immediately; one was dressed the way I used to dress, just the gothic version. The other was dressed similarly to one of my pawns, Mikami, with the goth style influence. I looked back at the girl, particularly her clothes, and saw they seemed to be inspired by the girl who had claimed to be love with me. _Well that's interesting! _The group exchanged a few words and then moved off into the corridor.

They were heading for their lockers. The girl opened her locker and, via the window, I saw that there were some pictures stuck to back of it. I looked closer and saw that there was a picture of my former self, Mikami (the third decent Kira) and Misa (the girl who had been in love with me and also the second Kira). The girl and her friends got some books from their lockers and headed to their first class.


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note Fanfic

A/N: _italics _= shinigami speak, { } = death note entries, ' ' = flashbacks, " " = regular speech.

Chapter 3 = Meeting

For the duration of first period I felt like I was being watched. I knew it wasn't Flynn and I couldn't ask him whether he knew who it was. So by the start of second period I was feeling a little jumpy. I sat in my usual place at the back of the class and waited until Flynn perched himself on the desk next to me. I caught his eye and scribbled a note on the corner of my page ~have you got the feeling we're being watched? ~ he shrugged and disappeared. If I'd been at home and he did that I would have yelled at him, but as I was in the middle of English I couldn't. Then it struck me as odd for Flynn to NOT stay with me. I looked around and saw a boy standing at the front of the room, looking intently in my direction (who does he think he is to stare at me like that?). "Steph raise your hand please so Jack knows where you are" I snapped my head together as the teacher said my name. I raised my hand and the boy came over. The kid gave me the creeps so I thanked my lucky stars that I didn't wander around outside without activating the eyes.

As I was looking at his face as he sat down I could tell right away that his real name wasn't Jack. I wondered why but stopped staring. "Hi" he said "hi" I replied looking up at the teacher. My eyes bugged out a little bit because I just noticed how long the teacher had left to live. He was seventy and seemed to be okay, but I could see he only had a week to live. I looked down at my book and blinked furiously to stop myself from crying. Of all the teachers I had, he was my favourite and was nice to me when most of the other teachers looked down their noses at me because of the way I dressed and the friends I had. Lee and Mika were the only people I'd met at the school who liked the same things as me, dressed like me and worshipped Kira with the same intensity as me. "What's the matter?" Jack whispered as the teacher began writing today's lesson on the board. I looked at the boy on my left "oh I was just thinking about my grandpa, he died a few weeks ago and I never got to say goodbye".

"I'm sorry" Jack said and I could tell from his voice he was a very un-emotional person. "So where are you from?" I asked starting to take notes on Romeo & Juliet from the overhead projector. There was a slight pause "the high school in Coventry didn't have any programs that were beneficial to my chosen career path". "Really? Well you should be able to find something helpful here at Cambridge High" I said as I waited for the teacher to switch slides. "What is your chosen career path?" I asked beginning to write again. "Did you watch the news this morning?" "yeah" "well then you'd know that the SPK needs a new leader" my heart nearly stopped "well that's what I transferred here to do, study every Kira file available and continue the work of Near". I glanced at Jack and saw there was a fierce determination in his eyes (he's not joking what am I going to do?).


End file.
